Bad Dreams
by KoyukiZaku
Summary: Jaden had a bad and Yuusei is the only one who can comfort him. Rated T for part lemon, not full lemon but very sugestive.  sorry for spelling


Bad Dreams

_By KoyukiZaku_

_~Beta'd By NekoMimi03~  
_

"AHHHH!" Jaden woke up to yet another nightmare as tears filled his eyes.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" he shouted as he garbbed his pillow screaming into it. For the last few weeks he had been having the same nightmare and nothing had stopped them. He sighed depressed.

'Maybe a drink will help me sleep.' He thought as he rose out of bed his over sized t-shirt reaching his knees, which was good since the only other thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers.

When Jaden reached the kitchen he was shocked to see a shirtless Yuusei in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts eating ice cream from the carton ignorant of a blushing Jaden in the door way.

'Holy…' was all his brain could process as his eyes drifted from Yuusei's face, to his well toned stomach, to even lower.

'NO, NO, NO! I LIKE GIRLS NOT GUYS!' Jaden repeated in his head as his face grew even redder.

'Oh, Really?' The little voice inside his head asked, 'Then why do your eyes keep drifting south, hum?'

'SHUT UP!'

Finally Yuusei finally noticed Jaden, and smiled licking some ice cream left on his lip.

"Hey Jaden, What's up?" He asked as he took another spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

'Nothing other then I wish I was your spoon, SOOOO much right now.'

"Nothing just a bad dream I keep having." Jaden answered as he grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat down on the stool next to him, trying mot to stare at Yuusei. The silence stayed until Yuusei spoke,

"What was the dream about?" Yuusei's question shocked Jaden.

"It was nothing, Yuusei" Jaden answered, his face red, as he suddenly became very interested in his coke can. Yuusei stood up and placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder causing the young boy to shiver.

"When you're ready to talk I'm here ok?" Yuusei's hand fell away as he tossed the ice cream in the trash and the spoon onto the sink. Right before Yuusei exited the room Jaden called out,

"The dream was about you." Jaden placed his forehead on the cool counter top to hide his blushing face and the tears forming in his eyes. "You were missing, but no matter whom I told nobody would listen. So I kept searching, but the more I looked the more I was alone and…" The tears spilled over running down his cheeks like waterfalls. Yuusei walked over to the boy's side and wrapped his arms around his small frame.

"You never have to worry about me leaving you Jaden; the only way I'm leaving you is in a body bag." He sealed his vow with a kiss laid lightly on his forehead. Jaden looked up at the older man, his cheeks stained by his tears.

"Yuusei…" Jaden's voice sounded as if it was glass about to break at the slightest touch. Yuusei felt as if his heart was being ripped apart as he wiped away the tears, leaning in to kiss Jaden.

Jaden's breath hitched for a second as he felt Yuusei's lips pressed against his own but only for a second before he kissed back with a passion. Yuusei smirked into the kiss as his hands roamed under Jaden's over sized t-shirt.

They broke the kiss, Jaden gasping for air as Yuusei blazed a trail of kisses from Jaden's mouth to his neck.

"Yuusei!" Jaden moaned as Yuusei found his sweet spot. Yuusei pulled the shirt over the younger boy's head laving him only in his boxers, making the return of pink to his cheeks. Yuusei smiled at Jaden before kissing him again. Their lips parted, and Jaden took in a shaky breath.

"I…I think I love you, Yuusei."

"Good cause I've loved you for a long time. Yuusei stroked the Jaden's face lovingly, smiling.

"Yuusei?" Jaden asked, looking up to said boy's eyes

"Yes, Jaden?"

"Will you come to bed with me; I think you can keep the nightmares away." His face was now tomato red as he looked as Yuusei. Yuusei smiled at the boy before him.

"Of course, Jaden. I will be your knight in shining armor and chase the nightmares away." With that Yuusei picked up Jaden bridal style and carried him back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~ Use your own imaginations~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
